John Abercrombie
John Abercrombie (born December 16, 1944) is an American jazz guitarist, whose work often explores jazz fusion and post bop. Abercrombie has played with Billy Cobham, Jack DeJohnette, Michael Brecker and Randy Brecker. Abercrombie has recorded principally with the Manfred Eicher's ECM label; his first notable recordings were two albums with the jazz-rock band Dreams in 1970. video:John Abercrombie - Jazz Guitar Improvisation 1 video:John Basile - John Abercrombie -Beautiful Love Abercrombie attended the Berklee College of Music from 1962 to 1966 and graduated from in 1967. He later studied at the University of North Texas College of Music.Abercrombie, John (Laird), Oxford Music Online In 1998, the Berklee College of Music presented him Music Distinguished Alumni Award. The ongoing groups he has led or co-led include: *Gateway, with bassist Dave Holland and drummer Jack DeJohnette (mid-1970s, and again mid-1990s) *duo with guitarist Ralph Towner (starting mid-1970s, occasionally through mid-1990s) *quartet with pianist Richie Beirach, bassist George Mraz, and drummer Peter Donald (late 1970s to early 1980s) *trio with bassist Marc Johnson and drummer Peter Erskine (mid-1980s to early 1990s) *trio with organist Dan Wall and drummer Adam Nussbaum (through 1990s) *quartet with violinist Mark Feldman, bassist Marc Johnson, and drummer Joey Baron (starting 2000) Discography As leader * Timeless (ECM, 1974) * Sargasso Sea (ECM, 1976) with Ralph Towner * Characters (ECM, 1977) Solo * Arcade (ECM, 1978) Quartet * Straight Flight (1979) Trio * Abercrombie Quartet (ECM, 1979) Quartet * M (ECM, 1980) Quartet * Solar (01-1982) with John Scofield, George Mraz, Peter Donald *''Five Years Later'' (ECM, 1981) with Ralph Towner * Night (ECM, 1984) with Jack DeJohnette, Jan Hammer & Mike Brecker * Current Events (ECM, 1985) with Marc Johnson & Peter Erskine * Jazzvisions: All Strings Attached (06-1987) with Larry Carlton, Larry Coryell, Tal Farlow, Billy Hart, John Patitucci * Getting There (ECM, 1987) with Marc Johnson, Peter Erskine & Mike Brecker * Abracadabra (1987) with Jeff Palmer, Adam Nussbaum * John Abercrombie / Marc Johnson / Peter Erskine (ECM, 1988) live * Animato (ECM, 1989) with Vince Mendoza and Jon Christensen, Judd Miller * While We're Young (ECM, 1992) with Dan Wall and Adam Nussbaum * November (ECM, 1992) with Marc Johnson, Peter Erskine & John Surman * Farewell (1993) with Andy Laverne, George Mraz, Adam Nussbaum * Nick Vollebreg's Jazzcafe (1994) with Hein van de Geyn, Joe LaBarbera * Speak of the Devil (ECM, 1994) with Dan Wall and Adam Nussbaum * Tactics (ECM, 1996) with Dan Wall and Adam Nussbaum * Open Land (ECM, 1999) with Dan Wall, Adam Nussbaum, Kenny Wheeler, Joe Lovano, Mark Feldman * Speak Easy(1999) with Jarek Smietana, Harvie Swartz, Adam Czerwinski * Cat 'n' Mouse (2000) with Mark Feldman, Marc Johnson, & Joey Baron * Three Guitars with Larry Coryell, Badi Assad * Class Trip (ECM, 2003) with Mark Feldman, Marc Johnson, & Joey Baron * Structures (2006) trio with Eddie Gomez and Gene Jackson * The Third Quartet (ECM, 2006) with Mark Feldman, Marc Johnson, & Joey Baron * Wait Till You See Her (ECM, 2009) with Mark Feldman, Thomas Morgan , & Joey Baron * Within A Song (ECM, 2012) with Joe Lovano, Drew Gress & Joey Baron With Gateway * Gateway (ECM, 1975) * Gateway 2 (ECM, 1977) * Homecoming (ECM, 1994) * In the Moment (ECM, 1995) As sideman With Joe Beck * Coincidence (Whaling City Sound, 2007) With Paul Bley *''Live at Sweet Basil'' (Soul Note, 1988) With Marc Copland * Second Look (1996) * That's For Sure (2002) * ...And (2002) * Brand New (2004) With Jack DeJohnette *''Pictures'' (ECM, 1976) * New Rags (ECM, 1977) * New Directions (ECM, 1978) With Jan Garbarek * Eventyr (ECM, 1980) With Danny Gottlieb * Whirlwind (Atlantic, 1989) With Bobby Hutcherson *''Un Poco Loco'' (1979) With Andy LaVerne * Nosmo King (1994) * Now It Can Be Played (1995) * Where We Were (1996) * A Nice Idea (2006) With Dave Liebman *''Lookout Farm'' (ECM, 1973) With Charles Lloyd * Voice in the Night (ECM, 1999) * The Water is Wide (ECM, 2000) * Hyperion with Higgins (ECM, 2001) * Lift Every Voice (ECM, 2002) With Czesław Niemen * Mourner's Rhapsody (1974) With Jeff Palmer * Ease On (1993, Sledgehammer Blues (formerly AudioQuest Music) ) * Island Universe (1994) * Shades of the Pine (1994) * Bunin the Blues (2001) With Enrico Rava *''Katcharpari'' (MPS/BASF, 1973)[http://www.discogs.com/Rava-Katcharpari/release/1744521 Enrico Rava: Katcharpari] at Discogs *''The Pilgrim and the Stars'' (ECM, 1975) *''The Plot'' (ECM, 1976) With Johnny "Hammond" Smith *''Nasty!'' (Prestige, 1968) With Lonnie Smith * Afro Blue (1993) * Purple Haze: Tribute to Jimi Hendrix (1995) * Foxy Lady: Tribute to Jimi Hendrix (1996) With Stark Reality * Stark Reality Discovers Hoagy Carmichael's Music Shop (1970) With John Surman *''Brewster's Rooster'' (ECM, 2007) With Henri Texier * Colonel Skopje (1988; 1995) With Collin Walcott * Cloud Dance (ECM, 1975) *''Grazing Dreams'' (ECM, 1977) With Kenny Wheeler * Deer Wan (ECM, 1977) * Music for Large & Small Ensembles (ECM, 1990) * The Widow in the Window (ECM, 1990) * It Takes Two! (2006) With others * Drum Strum (1982) George Marsh, reissued as Upon a Time Album of Duets (1994) * Solar (1983) John Scofield * ''Witchcraft (1986) with Don Thompson * Emerald City (1987) with Richie Beirach * Landmarks (1991) Joe Lovano with Ken Werner, Marc Johnson and Bill Stewart * Double Variations (1990) Tim Brady * Brooklyn Blues (1991) Danny Gottlieb with Jeremy Steig, Gil Golstein, Chip Jackson * Electricity (1994) with Bob Brookmeyer and the WDR Big Band * Bush Crew (1995, Sledgehammer Blues (formerly AudioQuest Music) ) Les Arbuckle, Mike Stern, Essiet Okon Essiet, Victor Lewis * Standard Transmission (1997) Pat LaBarbera, Jim Vivian, Jacek Kochan * Off the Wall (1997) (under pseudonym Lester LaRue) with Dan Wall * Speak Easy (1999) with Jarek Smietana * The Hudson Project (2000) Peter Erskine, John Patitucci & Bob Mintzer * Animations (2003) with John Basile * As We Speak (2006) Mark Egan trio with Danny Gottlieb * Baseline: The Guitar Album (2007) with Hein van de Geyn * Topics (2007) with John Ruocco * Robert Balzar Trio: Tales (recorded 2006, released 2008) * The Hour of Separation (2010), Joseph Tawadros References External links * Official website * Extensive discography * John Abercrombie on ECM Records * Notes on the Road Interview with John Abercrombie * Interview * All About Jazz * Perfect Sound Forever Interview * Review of the Third Quartet at JazzChicago.net * John Abercrombie at NPR Music *John Abercromoble instructional video introduction from Homespun Tapes